


超级火箭英雄

by xiangzigou



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 以前的万贝存档





	超级火箭英雄

李京泽的爱好是火箭，梦想是坐火箭。王昊的爱好是火箭，梦想，梦想可能大概也许是坐火箭。

这么说是因为王昊还有其他爱好，逼得紧了，也不至于在一棵树上吊死。虽然他常常想一些丧啊死啊。

他怕李京泽会在一棵树上吊死。

李京泽也确实显露出了这样的苗头。

王昊看着李京泽站在窗户边上，他们家在五楼，很尴尬的高度，跳下去不一定死了但一定生不如死。

王昊心里百转千回千回百转，他不知道李京泽要干嘛，毕竟李京泽什么都干得出来。

当初王昊被人收保护费，对方膀子上文着社会人儿，四个字，带儿化音。他被拿削苹果的小刀堵了三周，直到李京泽出手。李京泽抓着刀刃就往自己脖子上比划，对方比他大三个号，但怎么抽刀也抽不回去。

王昊说撒手撒手别闹，对方也说撒手撒手别闹。

李京泽说撒你马勒戈壁，要撒你撒，谁撒手谁怂逼。

王昊只好劝另外一个，撒手不怂逼，你别听他的，赶紧放下吧，他都流血了。

社会人儿就放下了。

你总不能对一个不要命的疯子下手。

王昊拿着罐椰汁，吸管咬在嘴里，大气不敢喘地盯着窗边的李京泽。可能是太紧张，他吸了一口，动静很大。

李京泽回过头，俩人眼观鼻鼻观心，王昊打破沉默把椰汁递过去。

渴吗？

李京泽把头转回去，谁喝那几把玩意儿。

王昊说你别搁那站着，站得我可慌了。

李京泽不解，问为什么。

还问为什么，这叫人怎么解释，总不能说……

王昊不会安慰人，以前李京泽神经粗，不需要他安慰。在他生命里消失了大半年后，再出现的李京泽，和以前有些不同了，王昊觉得，这样的李京泽，是需要他安慰两句的。

李京泽笑起来，你什么毛病啊话说得半截拉块的。他嘴角停着未完成的笑，转脸看外面朝天空抻着脖子的烟囱。

老万，你坐过火箭了是吗？

王昊小心谨慎地哎了一声。

什么感觉啊？

李京泽眼睛亮起来，他期待地看着王昊，王昊错愕地回看他，这个认识了五六年的老铁，头回露出幼嫩的神情，像是这天是他的诞生日，而他对前路一无所知。

就，挺舒服的。

多舒服？

王昊正在搜肠刮肚想比喻，李京泽突然凑过来亲他，一口口啄他下唇。

这样？

王昊僵在那，抬手压自己帽檐，难为情地说，没，没这舒服。

李京泽蹲下去，牙齿叼住王昊裤子拉链，稍用力，把王昊那点念头剥了出来。

王昊看着他，不知该怎么办。

他们俩以前胡搞，彼此心里都坦荡荡的，认准了对方不能没自己，所以不要脸。

现在王昊要脸了，他对李京泽操不下去。操是想操的，但是，说不上来，不太忍心。

他们快一年没见面了，这一年发生了不少事，一桩桩一件件垒在俩人当中。李京泽好像完全没意识到这样的变化，也许是体察到了，避而不谈。

王昊轻按着李京泽后脑，看着他把自己的东西吞下去，说，你不是想坐火箭吗？我带你去。

夜里的哈尔滨很冷，呼气成冰，他们两个裹成一大一小两个热煎堆，冷手握着冷手，在街灯下晕开的光里走。李京泽让王昊握了一会儿就不让握了，嫌肉麻，自己在靠外的一侧慢慢走，王昊知道他腿不好，走不快，就放慢了跟在他边上，俩人隔着细细的距离。

李京泽的腿是自己搞坏的。朋友和其他人因为没说开的误会起了冲突，本来规模只有网络嘴炮，他非裹进去和人吵架，吵架发展成打架，打架又发展成打群架。李京泽冲得倒快，架不住身板脆，很快跪了。他在医院住了两个月，腿落下病根，可能好不利索了。

他没法再坐火箭。

知道这个消息时，王昊正要去北京，他要当飞行员了。他想去看看李京泽，但被妈妈推着，一步三回头地上了火车。

回来再看，贝贝又不是韭菜，一年就被人割了，回来还能一块玩。他妈哄他。

哎，回来还能一块玩。

李京泽哼着歌，在王昊旁边走，时不时靠过来蹭他一下。

王昊说，我明天得回去。

李京泽说你才回来多久，这么忙啊。

王昊说，没法子啊。

李京泽一脸心疼，说我就比较闲，没啥事。

王昊说你不知道，我第一次上天，可慌了，怕得不行，但又不想退，我努力了这么久，这么拼，不就是想坐在那个位置吗？你要在就好了……

他住了口，怕戳到李京泽伤疤。

李京泽却浑然不觉，专注地看远处尾巴上挂着灯泡的风筝。

现在还有人放风筝呐。李京泽仰着脑袋笑，露出虎牙。

王昊把话咽了回去，又去牵他手。

怪冷的，王昊说。

冷啥啊，你东北人还怕冷？

好像是为了证明自己不冷，李京泽去买了冰啤酒。吹完一瓶，他把自己又冷又湿的手往王昊手里塞，王昊冻得一哆嗦，却还是把那只手握住了。

王昊刚认识李京泽时，李京泽用纸叠了个火箭丢他脑袋上，称自己是rocketman。

王昊说这么中二啊，李京泽眉毛一竖，说你骂我啥。王昊赶紧说中二不是骂人，你看大街上放的那歌，不就是唱的中二吗，中二是好词儿。

李京泽很容易就被糊弄住了，得意扬扬，一高兴，拉了夸自己中二的王昊当朋友。

接下来的日子，王昊就由李京泽罩。在那段被俩人的拉拉扯扯拖拽得缓慢的时间里，他们厮混到一块，打球上床听音乐玩模型。李京泽说他要坐火箭，他一直在攒钱。

那是他的梦想。

当时他们刚干完，汗津津地躺在一块儿，李京泽手摸到床底下拿出一个存钱罐，说那是他的火箭资金。

王昊接受了这个梦想，并写进了自己的计划里。他也想坐火箭，和自己好哥们一起。

伤了腿后，李京泽把火箭资金寄给了王昊。

在去北京的火车上，王昊想的是李京泽抓着刀刃的手，他本以为李京泽只会为他一人这样，不成想，李京泽对谁都可以把命交待上，好像那条命不足二两重，谁想要谁就拿去。

他摸出了这段关系情感上的不对等，充盈的心立马瘪了气。半大小伙子脑子里都是些乌七八糟，他甚至想，李京泽是不是也会让别人睡。

虽然对他俩来说，睡并不是这段关系里最重要的。

人生的新阶段给了小青年排解痛苦的渠道。不到一年，这种不对等便因为王昊北京朋友圈的扩大被消弭，王昊认识了新的朋友，见了新的世界，

新的，开阔的，乱花迷眼的，同时也是让他局促不安的。

李京泽终于不再是王昊唯一的那个。

王昊舒了一口气。

夜里的小游乐场就一个看门的。这地方从王昊小时候就有，那时候还没游乐场这么洋气的称呼，这地方叫儿童乐园。一茬茬的小孩子长大离开，它还在这，很多年了，设施老旧掉漆，动起来吱呀吱呀，要散架。

门口立着牌子，说这个地方下个月就拆了。

王昊带李京泽去坐飞椅，哆哆嗦嗦在钱包里翻钱。

怎么成十五块一个人了，这么贵啊，以前不五块吗。

都多少年了，还五块。看门的大妈白他一眼，十五块都拿不出来啊。

王昊受到了侮辱，心气高，抽了五十放那，说不用找了，仿佛自己是亿万富翁。

他朝李京泽一偏头，走，哥哥带你坐火箭。

要放以前，李京泽一定会嫌他幼稚，磕碜。这次李京泽什么也没说，乖乖地跟他坐进并排的两个座位。

冬天很冷，椅子转起来更冷，风刮到脸上，眼睛都睁不开。李京泽很开心，像坐在车窗边的狗一样张大嘴巴吸风，画面有些智障，王昊想笑他几句，但一开口又不知说什么，只能傻乐。李京泽一会儿就岔气了，拿长过手背的袖子捂住嘴，坨进椅子里。

王昊闭上眼，想起自己第一次飞，手心都是汗，完全不记得在空中看到了什么，是不是和想象中一样。下了飞机，他新认识的朋友小白抱住他，说万万你这么厉害啊。

他突然耳鸣。

如果是李京泽，大概也会过来夸他厉害。

哦，李京泽不说厉害，他说牛逼。

王昊认为自己牛逼时，李京泽说牛逼，王昊认为自己是个垃圾时，李京泽还是说牛逼。

王昊哭了，鼻涕蹭到新朋友衣服上。也是在那一天，他收到了李京泽寄来的钱。

王昊睁开眼睛，月亮在他周围转，好像他和李京泽在坐时光机，月升月落，五六个年头。

王昊说你来北京吧，咱们……咱们一起。你也不一定要当飞行员，其他也很好啊。你那么牛逼，什么都能做好。

贝贝。

你想来吗。

李京泽整张脸埋在羽绒服袖子里，说话呜噜呜噜。

你说什么？王昊手围在耳朵上，我听不清。

李京泽还在呜噜呜噜。

王昊吓着了，一下子忘了李京泽流血流汗不流泪的设定，以为他兄弟哭了，说哎，是我不好，你想怎么着就怎么着。

李京泽抬头，像看傻子一样看他，说嘛玩意儿，爸爸刚岔气了你还非让我说话。

他们没法交流，交流太难了。

很奇怪，以前就不觉得难。

王昊和李京泽走在回家的路上，王昊问他好不好玩，开飞机就是这样的，一模一样，不骗人。

李京泽笑了，你哄我？他们都哄我，还以为爸爸听不出来，我又不是傻逼。

王昊说，没有，没哄你。自己也没底气，又习惯性压帽子。

真没有？李京泽竟有几分信了。

王昊这才想起来，自己这个老铁，是很好糊弄的，尤其是身边人。

真没，贝总这么牛逼，我还能骗你？那办不到。

李京泽很高兴，一把勾过王昊，整个人吊在他身上。王昊稳着他，犹豫了一下，问，你是怎么想的？要不要来北京？我可以……我可以……

他可以什么呢？他也不过是一只初入江湖的海洋微生物，距离进化到食物链顶端还有很长的距离，保证不了什么。

李京泽仿佛没听到，眼睛盯着还在空中的风筝，往王昊怀里拱。

快看，那风筝还在那儿呢，是不是很好看？

王昊再一次哑口无言，他抱住李京泽，顺着他说。

好看。

fin


End file.
